


speak

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which bjoo is not allowed to speak for a few days and hansol comforts him





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com) c:  
> hope you enjoy!

“Stop pouting.”

B-Joo, naturally, didn’t stop - it was his only form of protest, now that he wasn’t allowed to speak for three whole days. His phone had died half an hour ago and they were still in the car, where he could not charge it and continue his conversation with Hansol in form of texting. This whole situation was seriously pissing him off.

“Come on, it’s not for long - you’ll have your voice back faster than you think. Don’t be so grumpy.”

The thing was that B-Joo felt like he had the right to feel like he did - who would not be in a bad mood having no voice and a painfully sore throat?

“B-Jooo!”

As he didn’t react for a third time, he felt Hansol shift next to him and suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around him in a familiar embrace. 

Hansol looked like he was about to say something else, but then seemed to decide against it as he leaned his head on B-Joo’s shoulder, snuggling close.

The sudden silence filling the car was weird, but somehow relieving at the same time. It was just them and the driver, whose eyes were fixed on the road, oblivious what happened in the back of the car. Not that anything happened, anyway - they couldn’t even talk, after all.

It took B-Joo a few minutes, but the silence as well as Hansol’s embrace helped him calm down considerably. It was just a few days, after all, he’d be able to speak again soon and until then he could still use his phone to communicate.

With a sigh he leaned into his boyfriend a little, who looked up at him with a slight smile that made butterflies dance in B-Joo’s stomach. 

“Thanks.”, he mouthed, knowing that Hansol would understand. Thanks for coming to the doctor with me. Thanks for having patience.

“You’re welcome.”, Hansol mouthed back and turned his head to peck B-Joo’s cheek softly. 

B-Joo rolled his eyes at him, but wrapped an arm around him anyways, knowing that no matter what, Hansol would understand him even without words.


End file.
